


The First Birthday Enhancement

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, M/M, Multi, Sex, enhancement, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Tiger/Bunny/Black Tiger, Smutty three-way action, Barnaby gets to be the meat in a Tiger sandwich for his birthday. Bonus points - Black Tiger has some sort of sex toy-style enhancement. Your choice as to what it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Birthday Enhancement

**Author's Note:**

> So it went a little longer than a drabble. But, you know. Why argue? So, yeah. Happy Birthday, Bunny.

“Happy Birthday, Bunny!”  
  
The blond just _looked_ at him for a number of seconds. “No unusual plushes this year?”  
  
“Unusual? The bunny and the tiger weren’t _unusual_. Then the dog was Sky High’s idea. And the Mad Bear seemed funny at the time…”  
  
“It isn’t as though I’m disappointed that you don’t have something for me as soon as I get in the door.”  
  
“Oh, but I do.” Kotetsu looked anything but modest. “After you’re, you know. Ready for it. I think you’ll like the present this year.”  
  
“Is it _you_?” Barnaby asked with a smirk, unlacing his boots and stepping out of them with practiced ease.  
  
The brunet blinked, then pouted. “Yes, for your information. But it’s _more_ than that.”  
  
Well that seemed like something to encourage. “Oh?”  
  
“Nothing but a totally spontaneous gift!” Beaming proudly, Kotetsu held up one finger to signal that the other man just wait a moment before darting out of the room. When he returned, his arm was looped with the android’s. “Alright, Ebi-chan, just like we practiced.”  
  
“Practiced? I thought this was spontaneous.” Barnaby couldn’t quite help but point out.  
  
The older hero pouted slightly. “Shut up and enjoy your birthday present.”  
  
The android reached up and unbuttoned the top button on his maroon shirt, tugging the tie loose in a manner that was distinctly Kotetsu: meaning, some mix of sexy and astonishingly dorky. That much got Barnaby to sigh despite a fond smile, walking past them and leading the way to the bedroom as he made an example out of leaving his jacket behind.  
  
The enthusiasm for getting rid of far too much clothing was shared. Ebi’s motions were quick and efficient, where Kotetsu’s were fast and partially clumsy in a way that spoke of his excitement. The blond supposed he was somewhere between the two, having considerably less to slip out of before waiting on the bed with a smirk… and then a somewhat surprised stare. Something had changed about the android’s body.  
  
“Where in the world…” Barnaby began, unable to take his eyes off of the android’s cock. It had been (more or less) anatomically correct before, if a little larger than average. Suddenly it was _ridged_ in a peculiar but interesting way, various fascinating patterns extending from the tip and running all the way down the shaft to the base. Intriguing.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kotetsu cut him off, finally leaving the last of his clothes on the floor.  
  
The birthday boy snorted, moving over a bit to make room. “Saito, then?”  
  
“I would prefer not to discuss it, as well.” The android admitted as he followed suit, electing to climb onto the bed on the side opposite Kotetsu. “But it is an enhancement.” He illustrated by activating the vibration feature for a few seconds.  
  
And oh did _that_ get Barnaby’s attention. It was loud, yes—but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Certainly not when he saw just how _fast_ it vibrated. He reached out for a soft stroke along that cock, surprised when it was both _warm_ and oddly flesh-like; smooth and pliable, while still being hard. Yes, that was probably Saito’s work. “This is a very thoughtful gift.” He teased, reaching for a single stroke of that _natural_ cock so no one felt left out.  
  
Kotetsu gave a throaty chuckle even as he shivered with that touch, leaning in to kiss the younger hero. “‘Course, you may as well take it for a test run.”  
  
“What a perfect suggestion.” Not that the blond wasn’t _already_ thinking that loudly enough to be heard; and the android seemed to know that much as he retrieved the lube from the bedside table. “How should I—?”  
  
“However you like.” Kotetsu answered with a purr, helping Barnaby to lay back and _relax_ on the bed. “It’s your birthday.” And while Ebi was free to get first run at that perfect ass, the opportunity to get the blond ready wasn’t something he wanted to pass up. A large dollop of the slick gel on his fingers, he went to work rubbing slow circles over Barnaby’s entrance, penetrating slowly with a single finger as soon as the ring of muscle had relaxed enough to allow it. Everything at that point was slow and long and careful with him, allowing for both his partner to adjust and for him to enjoy the whole experience, savor those little _noises_ that signaled control slipping, power being completely handed over. And, well… Bunny’s fans could only imagine something half as sexy as the reality. A second finger and then a third followed, turning and stretching and delighting in the increasing writhing, in Barnaby’s blunt nails digging into his skin as his shoulders were _grasped_ with a particularly deep thrust of his fingers. “You look ready.”  
  
” _Am_ ready.” All semblance of politeness had vanished quite some time before.  
  
Chuckling, Kotetsu removed his fingers before moving aside. The real show was going to begin, and he wanted the perfect seat for it.  
  
The android had proven to learn quickly. Almost dangerously so, really; he’d cataloged all of the extremely sensitive areas of Barnaby’s body, everything that made him breathe harder and his heart beat faster, that made his body temperature and cock jump. He moved between slender legs, spreading them a bit further with the lightest of brushes against the backs of sensitive knees, getting a light keening sound for his effort.  
  
“Wait, Ebi.” Barnaby gasped. “Help me sit up, and get behind me…”  
  
There was a quick nod before helping to move into a kneeling position, leaning forward on one slightly trembling arm. The cue given seemed obvious enough, kneeling behind the body presented to him. For the most part, the android was simply helping Barnaby to balance, to remain steady as he moved back bit by bit and impaled himself on that rather obvious sex toy with little _interested_ noises coming unconsciously, Kotetsu watching silently and completely enrapt (not to mention astoundingly hard). Once the artificial cock was all the way inside, Ebi wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist and simply let him rest there, preparing himself.  
  
After quite a pause full of slow breathing, Barnaby dared to ask, “Is there a ‘low’ setting?”  
  
The android didn’t respond verbally. There seemed no need; it was much more effective to demonstrate with the lowest pulse setting.  
  
Which was still _damn_ powerful as far as the blond was concerned, gasping as his hips jerked on their own accord. It wasn’t _constant_ , either, being more of a repeating pattern than a single rhythmic pulse; and oh did that make things better. “Ebi. Move a little. Please.”  
  
It didn’t take any more encouragement for the android to take firm hold of Barnaby’s hips, starting to roll his own. He’d learned preferences from the times before, learned that the first motion should be slow and careful and deep to get muscles relaxed and pleasure to flow freely; but after that, it was better to build speed and power, to very purposely establish an ever-increasing rhythm to build to the crescendo…  
  
Every little tiny ridge and raised pattern was _felt_ , the way the android pistoned his hips almost agonizingly slow. Well, it _was_ his birthday, after all. “More.”  
  
“More?” Kotetsu teased, mouth a little dry from having just been witnessing the whole thing from up close. It was _worth_ it, though, worth the slight frustration as he purposely kept from touching himself, just watching what was essentially his double slowly start to _fuck_ the blond, both of them putting on a show for him while just enjoying each other.  
  
” _Faster_.” Barnaby clarified.  
  
Again, Ebi held neither complaints nor hesitation. The speed of his hips increased gradually instead of all at once, vibration speed turning up one.  
  
Kotetsu had never been more grateful for watching, taking in the way Barnaby was moaning openly, head thrown back to rest against the android’s shoulder and any semblance of that solid control and politeness abandoned to pleasure. He was breathing hard, almost whining with the low pulse of the vibration function. Yeah, that must be real good for lil’ Bunny.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his “double’s” perfectly calm question. “Would you not prefer to be closer?”  
  
“Now that you mention it.” He agreed with some breathlessness, crawling over quickly to kneel in front of his partner. He just had to laugh a little at the way Barnaby’s eyes didn’t _quite_ focus when they fell on him. “Good gift so far?”  
  
“Sh-shut—” Was all the blond managed before that vibration climbed to the next setting, Ebi’s hips speeding up at the same time, rendering words temporarily impossible.  
  
Kotetsu just grinned. “Good to know.” Reaching for the lube, he slicked up his cock with a light little hiss, moving to press right up against Barnaby—and that hard, responding length. The android was doing a good job at keeping those hips under control, more or less in place, but that flurry of motion as the rutting began seemed to be shared by the three of them. Holding their cocks together in one hand, the other one was free to wrap around Ebi’s back, bringing all of them in as close as possible.  
  
Even the android likely wouldn’t have been able to present a reliable analysis of exactly what took place after that. It was all sensation, sound, heat, _pleasure_ , giving in entirely to the motions and one last little increase in vibration speed. Barnaby moaned himself hoarse, Kotetsu made a low growling sound as he _clung_ to the other two, and Ebi was silent but purely grateful for the pleasure program he was still testing. Perhaps he could build upon the particularly alluring sounds the humans made, as well. For the moment, there was little else he could do besides try to hold them all up as they recovered  
  
Several very long seconds later, Kotetsu murmured, “Jus’ like we practiced.”  
  
“Happy Birthday. Bunny.” Ebi responded.  
  
“I am not _Bunny_.” The still-exhausted blond murmured.  
  
“Gonna argue or y’gonna be grateful? Day’s not over yet.” The brunet pointed out.  
  
After a slight pause, Barnaby responded simply, “Thank you.”


End file.
